Telriah Embershield
Countess 'Elizabeth Embershield '(Born 'Elizabeth Jestelle Embershield) '(15th April, -116 L.C.) is the current Countess of Ronae'danil, and the current leader of the Embershield Protectorate, a union of Barons and other Nobles who seek one common goal: The defense of Azeorth. She has spent time slowly rebuilding and reuniting the members of the House of Embershield under her, taking on the mantle of House Matriarch after her elder sister turned to the Sin'dorei. Elizabeth wishes to try and unite the two factions against greater threats, rather than eachother. She is known to speak to members of both the Alliance and the Horde, and whilst she has many friends on both sides, it is sometimes speculated she is more Alliance leaning than neutral. Description Cloaked in platemail, hidden under a cowl, there were only two visible features. Her eyes, glowing orange, as if she were a font of Chi-Jis powers. Her lips would often curl into a gentle smile, with lips that were plush, full, and covered by a thin coating of cherry lipstick, for the coloration alone it seemed. The orange glowing eyes were situated in almond shaped socks that were big, and almost round, adding to the cute factor she had going for her. Although, she had a scar running across the bridge of her nose. She also has a pair of glasses she often wears for her bad vision. They're made of combat-effective materials, painted gold. Her hair was long, reaching down to just an inch below her waist, kept straightened, and well protected. There was only one color to each strand, a shining silver, reflecting the sun as it shone onto her hair. Often times, the mane would be braided, or pulled into a pony-tail. Her torso was sculpted to Elven beauty. Arms that were strong, yet slender, smooth, lead to her small hands, with nails that were painted red with a golden rose on the middle finger. Her chest carried a modest sized bust, somewhere around the range of D-Cups, though often times, covered by her thick platemail armor. She had a thin waist, which led to her wide, child-bearing hips, with a supple rear. Much like her torso, her lower body was covered in thick platemail armor, and on her waist, was a belt with a libram that had the colors of Sin'dorei, red and gold, much like her tabard. Her skin, atleast what could be seen, was a very sickly pale variation of the Quel'dorei skin tones. One would be sure to confuse the woman who stood at a height of 5'6" for one who didn't get out much. Believe it or not, she could actually get lost in the winter snow. Armor Hiding under the helmet that seemed to be made to represent a falcon, with orange eyes glowing from the holes, one could see she was one fashioned for war, ready to march into battle at a moments notice. A blue gem embedded into each spaulder would glow into the night sky, whilst the spaulders shifted from side to side as she walked, making her appear as if she were flying, the metallic bits shaped to look like wings. Her torso was protected by a breastplate that was... Actually a breastplate, formed for protection, and not for fashion. Leather was beneath it, allowing for a sense of comfort, as the collar came up to her neck, protecting her faintly from any missiles or attacks aimed there. At her waist lied a belt with a satchel attached to the left hip, and a libram that had the colors of the Bulwark, red and gold. In it were her own personal writings, and several other things that most did not get to see. Covering her legs were the same kind of material as the breastplate and spaulders, with a blue gem on each hip, glowing like the others. Her boots were those made to keep one weighed down if a strong wind were to come, or some unworldly force tried to push you down. A heavy cloak covered her back and her left side, with thick pieces of leather and cloth making up the entirety of it, colored blue and silver. Arms Elizabeth carries a fine assortment of weapons. These range from functional war weapons to simple show weapons. Sword of Protecting Whispers In her hands, this weapon looked to be quite odd, as it had the shape and functionality for a Farstrider. It was made of an iron alloy, along with red leather bounding around the hilt made up of brass discs. At the crossguard was the icon of the Embershield family, a double headed falcon with a red gem in the middle. Blade of the Flaming Void A true weapon made for herself at a young age, this fits in her hands perfectly. A bastard sword that she often wields with only one hand, it's made of a strange material, a red iron it would appear. It is light, but well enough that she can swing with a good amount of strength. Like the above weapon, the hilt was covered in leather, except, it was gold, and the icon was on the crossguard as well. Bulwark of Ronae The Bulwark of Peace, her iconic shield that was broken long ago during the first campaign of the 217th. It is unknown what it looked like, and thus, cannot be accurately described. What is known is that it is made up of several fragments from past Embershield members. History Abridged Elizabeth was born in the year -126 L.C., to proud parents Lyestra and Lothin Embershield, then Countess and Count of Ronae'danil. She was the youngest sister, at the time, to D'torina Embershield, a War-Cleric well versed in the virtues of the Light. When she was born, she was tiny, and paler than most normal Quel'dorei. Though, she proved everyone wrong about their thoughts on the fledgling ember, and eventually, began to train in the path of the War-Cleric, like her sister. She began to train under Ranger-Lord Eridan Silverwood as well, learning to master the bow, incase she needed a fallback weapon. Though, she never was as good as other Rangers or Farstriders, she was still be able to use a bow just well enough to stave enemies off if need be. Present at the time of the razing of Quel'thalas, she stood at the forefront of Ronae'danils military, alongside her sister, and prepared for the onslaught. Though many undead fell, there were too many, and they fell back to the Keep, advising for retreat. Though her father listened, her mother stayed, and sacrificed to buy time, only for her father to fall later. Their bodies were never recovered, but her fathers will was, naming her Countess of Ronae'danil. Ventures in the Grand Alliance Elizabeth, like the remaining High Elves of today, did not follow Kael'thas or Lor'themar. Rather, she fled to Stormwind, with her infant sister, Aerelleth, the new fledgling ember. She enlisted into the Alliance MIlitary, and, as time went on, rose to prominence, eventually gaining the rank of Marshal, heading the 210th Regiment. She followed a code of honor, and though her men did not follow, she often lead battles with it, gaining respect amongst several Horde groups, bar the Forsaken. The Crusade against the Legion Come Illidans return and the attack of the Burning Legion, she ventured to Outland with the Grand Alliance, leading several victories with barely any casualties, earning her the moniker; "The Merciful Tactician". She had managed to gain ground, but, was pulled back, and told to cover the forces heading into the Black Temple. Whilst she would've preferred to be in there herself, she held back, giving the force the time needed to bring down the dark lord. War against the Lich King When the time came, she deployed to Northrend. While at first she didn't follow the Crusades neutrality, later on, she would do so. If she could've done battle without casulaties, this would've been the time for it, but, an onslaught of Scourge proved fruitless to her tactics, as one cannot prepare for the Scourge. She did not participate in the Icecrown Invasion. Twilight Invasion, Deathwings Return. The only prominent point of Elizabeths history would be the Battle of Twilight Highlands, where she led a squad against Twilight Insurgents, taking them out and providing intelligence to both factions that would prove helpful in the war. Last Days as a Marshal Pandaria is something she doesn't wish to speak about... Slaughters of prisoners, the Sha, and having to save many men from succumbing to it... It is the reason she doesn't speak about her days as an Alliance Marshal... Pandaria Onward! After resigning from her position, Elizabeth left to venture towards the Temple of the Red Crane, which thankfully, had been cleared of Sha Influence, and though she was offered training, she denied, stating she simply wished to know one thing: What is Hope? Surely, she got a lecture, and, she learned what she needed, and took it to form the Order of the Golden Rose. Dissolution of the Rose Though the Golden Rose lasted for a few years, it finally dissolved after a major defeat in the year 36 L.C., resulting in the reformation into the Embershield Protectorate, a commonwealth nation that is based around the County of Ronae'Danil. Under the Protectorate, campaigns began to go out against several threats to Azeroth were spotted. Wrath of the Crimsonscale The Crimsoncale were a known Naga threat in Desolace, who seeked to corrupt what drinking water was left, rather than drown the entire area. After uniting two warring Centaur tribes, the downfall of the Crimsonscale finally came, but at a hefty price. Embershield herself nearly died a few times, along with several other members of the Bulwark. The Legion of the Damned Shortly after the Crimsonscale had been defeated, the Bulwark had been called to action once more, this time, by a Forsaken agent. They were asked to investigate a battle scene, one where both Forsaken and Alliance soldiers had been killed by arrows not of their own make. The investigation was followed by an ambush of several "Shadow rangers", who used arrows imbued with shadow and necromantic magics, which several members of the House of Ravenshield had been hit with. They took a prisoner after the battle, retreating to Everlast, and heading back the next day, following a trail of shadows to a crypt, in which the group saw they were attempting to resurrect the fallen rangers once again. The ritual was stopped, and the bodies burned, and something was learned that day. This was no ordinary enemy of Scourge or Renegade Forsaken. They were smarter, more tactical... Something to be feared. Operation: Crossing Paths An excursion into Corin's Crossing revealed two things out of several about the Legion. For one, they were lead by a Scourgelord, or atleast that's what it looked like. Two, they had a Dreadlord coordinating them, or something to that degree. They could only catch a glimpse of arcane imagery before they had dissipated. Operation: Rising Sun During Operation: Rising Sun, the Protectorate saw an increase in numbers for the Legion. Namely... A lot more Forsaken Renegades. Deathguards, abominations, apothecaries... And this wasn't even the start of their numbers. Here, we saw the first major defeat of the Legion, the reclamation of Eastcliff Garrison. With the Garrison once more in the Protectorates hands, they were pushed out, but only temporarily. This lead to the formation of The Ebon Front by the Legion of the Damned. Operation: Game Changer Game Changer was another major victory for the Protectorate, as it involved the destruction of the first Legion encampment within Ronae'Danil. Three ziggurats, the wounding of an Underking, and the burning of many bodies belonging to the Damned. With Game Changer, victory was finally possible. The Eastcliff Defensive Alas, all things must come to an end, and the victories stopped for a short time, with Eastcliff almost falling once more, were it not for The Ebon Onslaught coming to the Protectorates aid. Again, they were pushed back, and again, the Protectorate managed to hold onto Eastcliff, thankfully. It was discovered here however, that the Legion had managed to create more of the Forsaken Blight. A Reunion of Love. In Progress Gallery Liz.png|Elizabeth by Perrington ElizabethSketch.png|Liz Sketch by Oha|link=https://artistsnclients.com/uploads/1rn/jobs/8302_01n.png?1 ElizabethColored.png|Elizabeth Colored by Oha|link=http://tinyurl.com/ElizabethArt Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Everlast Accord Category:Order of the Golden Rose